fridayrockshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:So.it.goes.2512
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Friday Rock Show Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Steve, not sure what you mean by having the months in bold - they already are (compare with text for actual dates). I've done January as bigger (and still in bold). How do you want them? Anyway, have had a go at the vertical aligning - seems OK now (lost the bullets). Cheers, Steve W 04:43, June 18, 2012 (UTC) alt table Hi Steve, You probably saw I did an alternative version with larger font for the dates and everything centered - prefer the orignal myself, but please delete the one you don't want. Let me know if you want smaller or larger bold months if you want to keep the first one. After that, you can just paste in the 1980 table to other years and fill in the correct dates - cut and paste from your lists in visual editing mode probably easiest for existing years. Cheers, Steve W 14:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) tables Hi Steve, Thanks for your message. Glad it seems OK for the next year too. Cheers, Steve W 18:29, June 19, 2012 (UTC) front page Hi Steve, Made some small adjustments on front page - just to show couple of small different options. Let me know what you prefer. Just restore the previous one if you like that better. Twitter seems on the blink just right now, both here and JPW. Cheers, Steve W 16:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) mosaic Hi Steve, Thanks for your message. Yeah, looks a bit blurred cropped and made bigger. I'm not really sure about a specific TV/FRS pic, but how about making a mosaic table of album covers of LPs played on the shows? (I was much taken by the 100 LP mosaics of Peel albums from his record collection on Flickr - not sure if you've seen them. Think small pics are best.) Anyway, just to give you an idea, we could do some massive thing to go right across the page at the top, as many rows as you like. For example: I'd be n favor of a big one - say four or five rows. Trouble is, not sure what was played at all (beyond tracklistings here). Above is with the existing pic squared, but if you could sub in a bunch of alternative pics, think we might be into something (using the basic layout above). We could put the welcome message above or below the pics, as you like, or incorporate it into the "Mission" section. What do you reckon? Might add a bit of colour. Steve W 18:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Steve, To show you what I meant, have done a rough version on the front page - this can obviously be scrapped very easily. Your task, should you choose to accept it, is to upload around 85 different suitable album covers for use on the mosaic. Let me know what you think. Cheers, Steve W 08:41, June 23, 2012 (UTC) PS. Many thanks as always for all the latest Peel stuff. PPS. A request from me about FRSW. The background colour for the site shows up as dark grey when I use the computer at work, but at home it appears as a disgusting shade of brown (looks terrible). Could I choose another shade of dark grey? Or just change it to black? mosaic up Hope you like it. Steve W 16:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) thanks Hi Steve, Many thanks for your message. It might need adjusting in the future if Wikia ads appear on the top right of the page (this is inevitable after a certain number of pages are done). Would be easy enough to adjust the width of the mosaic, though. Cheers, Steve W 03:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) PS Hope weather is not too hot tthere. It's rainy season here, so not too bad - except a typhoon the other day. Off to UK on Thur, but hard to predict what it might be like there. Hope you are still OK for new JP wiki front page for the new month. Just messing around. Block column? Is the colout OK? Lighter? Darker? Have it lighter at the moment, but don't really like it. Maybe dark would be OK - or fine the way it was (regular background colour)? Hi Steve, Thank for your message. OK, darker it is. Here's some alternative shades if you fancy one of them instead: http://www.december.com/html/spec/color0.html Sympathies for the weather. I hate it here at the height of summer, so know what it's like. Would bring you back pasties if I could. Cheers, Steve W 09:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Steve, I noticed you been changing the FNC link on my recent pages to include the year. You are right that this works better but I think it looks a bit odd. I have changed 23 March 1979 so that it looks like this Friday Night Connection but goes to Friday Night Connection (1979) #March What do you think? Cheers, Haze Coolcats58 22:17, September 6, 2012 (UTC) FNC Hi Steve, I see you have a more elegant solution for coding the link. Is there any reason why you didn't point to the month on 02 February 1979 ? I've decided to not include Discog links at the moment as they take too much time, I can get twice as many pages up without them. I am trying to publicise the wiki over in the FRS Yahoo group and wanted them too see more content. I can always go back and enrich it later. Cheers, Haze Coolcats58 09:05, September 7, 2012 (UTC) FNC I wouldn't dream of telling you off, you are far to senior ;-) Just wanted to make sure I wasn't missing something obvious. That happens all too often, so busy looking at the details I walk into a lamppost. I just noticed that I'd been writing up the sessions section differently so I need to standardize that to your pages too... Cheers, Haze Coolcats58 11:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC)